


January 27, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After one tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth, he wrapped it around a large serpent as Supergirl appeared and attacked it.





	January 27, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

After one tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth, he wrapped it around a large serpent as Supergirl appeared and attacked it with heat vision.

THE END


End file.
